Talk:Reepicheep
Who wrote that Reepicheep has many similarities to Gimli? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! The only similarities I can think of are that both charcters are short and hairy. Explanations? 7Knight-Wolf 16:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC)7Knight-Wolf I agree! Gimli is definately not chivalrous as Reep is! SunflashtheAwesome 16:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) "you know you might have erased my edit but im watching you" 14:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *I'm sorry but we have a strict policy regarding our language. I don't care if you use expletives or not, namecalling is simply unacceptable here. That said, the comparison to Gimli is a bit much. I don't know where it came from. Both are brave, strong for their size, and would not appreciate being called cute, but two of Reepicheep's defining characteristics are his courtly manners and chivalry, which Gimli definitely does not share. 02:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Lasaraleen Tarkheena With regards to the way Reep's song is presented now, I personally thought it looked better the old way, as it was clearer and easier to read, but it's your call. Storyseeker1 (talk) 12:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Lyla Tesilario tried to edit the Reepicheep page, to get rid of that annoying bit of writing at the end, where the "Crew of the Dawn Treader Crewmembers" box is. Nice try, but don't bother. I don't know why, but I've tried numerous times to edit the page to get rid of that writing, but it never works as each time it just keeps coming back. It's annoying the h*ll out of me tbh. Storyseeker1 (talk) 15:12, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Did that fix it? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 04:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Well, you got rid of the bit of writing, but now you've got rid of the whole Dawn Treader Crew box. Storyseeker1 (talk) 20:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I tried putting the Dawn Treader Crew box back on, but that damn bit of writing is still on at the end. I don't know why, as it never did this when it was first put on. What's even more confusing is that I've gone through all the names that have the crew box on their pages, and this (the bit of broken writing at the end of the box) only appears on 2 pages. The ones it appears on is Jemain and Reepicheep. I tried deleting the category (which the bit of writing belongs to), moving the box around to further up or at the bottom of the page, but nothing works. Storyseeker1 (talk) 21:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah. Right. That part. Did that get it? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, yes! What did you do? Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I didn't see a way to do it while editing in visual mode. In source mode, I just deleted the text "Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 05:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC) It's done it again, but this time on the Lucy Pevensie page! I was doing some editing, I didn't touch the crewmember box or anything, but for some reason once the edits were finished, the words of the last category (Category:Characters of the Dawn Treader) appear mis-complete and show up in the box as "Storyseeker1 (talk) 10:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :That's bizarre--it must be a bug of some sort. Did I get it? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:17, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. Why it only works for you I don't know. What exactly did you do, step by step? Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know either. I clicked on the link to edit (in source mode), scrolled down until I saw " " and underneath it I found "Storyseeker1 (talk) 19:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::That's really strange. And you were in full source code mode, so that links looked like this instead of like this? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 14:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. Storyseeker1 (talk) 18:04, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Cutie On the issue of Reepicheep, I agree with Queen Lucy. He's so cute!!!! —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 22:43, July 25, 2018 (UTC)